Gerald Johanssen
|show = |image = Gerald Johanssen-2018.png|Classic Gerald TJM.png|TJM (1) 59e90485d075f61c84dacaa8.png|TJM (2) Gerald pilot.png|Pilot |voice = Jamil Walker Smith Benjamin Flores Jr. (The Jungle Movie) |first = "Arnold" |last = Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie |fullname = Gerald Martin Johanssen |species = Human |home= Gerald's House |alignment = Good |personality = Cool, trustworthy, knowledgeable, athletic, pragmatic, self centered, easygoing, snarky |family = Martin Johanssen (father); Mrs. Johanssen (mother); Jamie O Johanssen (brother); Timberly Johanssen (sister); Uncle Maurice |friends = Arnold, Helga (occasionally), Sid, Stinky, Phoebe (girlfriend), Curly (sometimes), Fuzzy Slippers |enemies = Curly, Helga (usuallly), Scheck, Sid (at times), Curly, Wolfgang, Edmund, Other 5th Graders Ludwig Nick Vermicelli, Lasombra |likes = Arnold, playing basketball, his friends, Phoebe |dislikes = Helga's constant bullying on Arnold, his street getting destroyed, Scheck, getting a hard time, Helga (formerly) |quote = "You're a bold kid, Arnold." "Hmm, mm, mm." |birthday = }} Gerald Martin Johanssen is Arnold's best friend and the deuteragonist from the television series and first film of Hey Arnold!, and also was the tritagonist of the 2017 TV film Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. He is almost always on the scene when Arnold's latest escapade happens. He is the occasional voice of reason to Arnold and also has a good deal of knowledge of many legendary stories in the city, or "urban legends" as he calls them. Personality At school, Gerald is the class president, and considers himself very cool, and apparently, so do his friends. When it was revealed that Arnold was on Rhonda's so-called "Cool List", and that Gerald was on her other list known as "The Geek List" (due to a grudge Rhonda had against him over running for class president), many classmates were surprised to find this out. He can even become jealous of others if they steal his spotlight, which likely stems from his home life, where he is the oft picked on middle child. He often serves as the voice of reason in the group of fourth grade friends, and a realistic counterbalance to Arnold's optimistic attitude. This sometimes causes conflict between the two, but never for long. Another facet of Gerald's personality that opposes Arnold's is his weaker sense of morality. Gerald is far less open to helping others, and almost always attempts to dissuade Arnold from doing so. He's also more likely to doubt people, or to spite somebody that he believes has wronged him, such as his brother. He's also somewhat selfish, seen when he hesitated to tell Jamie O that his girlfriend was manipulating him. Appearance Gerald is of African-American origin, and his most distinct features are his hi-top fade (classmate Helga often calls him "Tall Hair Boy"), and his red shirt with the number 33 on it. As a child, his red shirt simply said "3". He also wears blue jeans and red and white high top sneakers. In The Jungle Movie, he wears a red hooded sweatshirt with the same number on it, and different high top sneakers of the same color with white laces. He resembles his brother Jamie O more closely, as his haircut is now a taller version of Jamie O's, and the shape of his head is now less circular, and more similar to his brother's. Biography He serves the role of storyteller in the fourth grade group, and his tales are often the setup of the urban legend episodes. He sometimes delivers the urban legends in the form of jazz poetry, which he also recited on stage at the Coco Hut. Gerald's flair for performance has also manifested musically, such as in the episode "Gerald's Tonsils", Gerald is a soloist of chorus, in "Partners", he plays the piano, and in the episode "Arnold as Cupid" he's briefly seen playing violin. He notably possesses a lot of information and know-how on Hillwood and its residents, some of which provided by his mysterious friend Fuzzy Slippers. He developed a fear of riding a bike after he accidentally rode down the steepest hill in the city, and crashed, when he was small. However, Arnold helped him over come his phobia, and win the city bike race. Gallery Gerald Johanssen2.png Hey Arnold Gerald Wallpaper.jpg Arnold and Gerald handshake.jpg|Gerald and Arnold's secret handshake GeraldFlirtingWithPhoebe.jpg|Gerald flirting with Phoebe. Banana arnold and strawberry gerald.jpg Gerald pointing.jpg Phoebe kissing Gerald.png|Gerald getting kissed by Phoebe. 59e90485d075f61c84dacaa8.png Hey Arnold Jungle Movie group picture.png aG9F9y2JRDmwShXnyCuE_Gerald.jpg Hey Arnold Group.png HeyArnold promotional poster.jpg B8D52C4E-8704-425A-A834-1194238CAC53.png Arnold and Gerald Laughing.png Hey-arnold wallpaper.png Gerald3.png Gerald singing.jpg arnold Gerald handshake.png 755e28a777f41b2c48cdeae0ea78d8e4.png Gerald S1 Model Sheet.jpg Gerald Model Sheet.jpg Gerald2.png Hey Arnold Baseball.png Gerald on skatebored.png Arnold and Gerald (TJM).png Hey Arnold the Main boys.PNG Arnold and Gerald playing Football.gif Arnold and Gerald on Bikes.png Hey Arnold Group with no background.png Hey Arnold Character sheet.jpg A Promo of Arnold and Gerald.png Hey Arnold Screen Shot Gerald Comes Over Arnold (With a Dart in his hair) and Gerald.jpeg Eugenes Bike Billy 001.jpeg Eugenes Bike Billy 004.jpeg Hey Arnold Characters.jpeg Hey Arnold Arnold and Gerald-WaterTank.jpeg Gerald Johnston-Hand Out Promo.png A promo Picture Of Sid Stinky Peterson and Gerald Johanssen.png Arnold-and-gerald-hey-arnold-promo.png Gerald-Head.png Kingrulesroundtable1.png Arnold and Gerald-Skeet Bord’s.jpeg New Bully on the Block 3.jpeg New Bully on the Block 2.jpeg New Bully on the Block 1.jpeg Gerald - Waving.png Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg New 2018 Hey Arnold Promo’s.jpeg Arnold and Gerald Sitting On The Couch.png Tumblr inline ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd 1280.jpg Stoop-TJM.png Tumblr oy21nq3nFx1rn9ixao1 1280.jpg Gerald Johanssen.png Property-header-heyarnold-480x270.png Arnold and Gerald - confused.jpeg Gerald Johanssen 02.png Gerald-Books.png Gerald - Stubborn.png Gerald and Phoebe animation cel.jpg Gerald and Phoebe (TJM) - Together.png Hey-Arnold-characters-wallpaper.jpg Gerald-pool.png Helga hiding from Arnold and Gerald promo.jpg Gerald playing football.gif Arnold Gerald and Helga promo.gif Gerald playing basketball.png Gerald TJM - Cheering.png Hey Arnold main kids square promo.png Rich Kid sheet 4.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 3.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 1.jpeg Hey Arnold Class Photo.jpeg Arnold and Gerald (TJM) Siting.png Gerald Laughing.png The main boy characters on Hey Arnold in 2018.jpeg Gerald outline.gif Arnold and Gerals - Fall.jpg Gerald Early Design.png 12 (9).png Hope you make friends.png Hey Arnold! The Movie Bus Promo.jpg The time had come!.png Gerald2.jpeg Eugene's Room.png Park's Lucky Grocery Company.png Omar's Falafel Hut.png Gerald TJM 2.png Helga Blabs It All.png Is that you, Helga.png GertieShortman.jpeg Gerald.jpeg Hey Arnold - Crack with characters.png Gerald 002.png|YOU'RE A BOLD KID. Gerald - looking up.png Gerald-TJM Fashback.png Geraldhair.png Christmas in Toonville.PNG Gerald Dancing.gif Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Hey Arnold! TJM Group 2.png Arnold and Gerald (TJM) 2.png Hey Arnold! TJM Group 3.png Hey Arnold! TJM Group 4.png Arnold and Gerald Laughing (TJM).png Arnold and Gerald (TJM) 4.png Arnold and Gerald (TJM) 3.png Gerald and Phoebe (TJM).png Gerald Running (TJM).png Gerald Pose (TJM).png External links * Hey Arnold! Wiki: Gerald Martin Johanssen Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Athletes Category:Characters with black hair Category:African-American Category:Heroes Category:Characters Voiced by Jamil Walker Smith Category:Christians Category:Baseball players Category:Protagonists